luz y oscuridad
by akemi.uraoka
Summary: Este fic trata sobre la historia de como de conocieron tanto elizabeth con meliodas como gelda con zeldris antes de la guerra santa


Capítulo 1

Está historia se remonta a 3000 años atrás antes de la guerra santa donde los cuatro clanes, las hadas, los gigantes, los humanos y las Diosas se alían para pelear contra el clan de los demonios. Aquí conocerán como surgió el amor eterno entre un ente de luz una Diosa y un ente de oscuridad un Demonio.

Y de la misma manera pasa entre un orgulloso miembro de los demonios y una traicionera vampira.

Era un día normal en luz de gracia cuando derrepente aparece en la casa de Elizabeth su amiga Jelamet agitada.

-Jelamet:Elizabeth... Elizabeth!!! Despierta!!!

-Elizabeth :Jela... met??, que haces aquí a estas

horas?

-Jelamet:Elizabeth, vistete rápido y sale de tu casa(decía un tanto desesperada)

-Elizabeth: Que? Porque?

-Jelamet: Te lo explicaré luego, pero apurate.

En eso Jelamet sale de la habitación y Elizabeth procede a vestirse lo más rápido que podía puesto que acababa de despertar así que aún no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

Ya fuera de la casa y vestida su amiga procede a explicar lo que está pasando mientras se dirigen volando a él centro de la fortaleza de luz de gracia.

-Jelamet: Sucede que los demonios comenzaron a atacar las ciudades(ciudades flotantes pertenecientes al reinado del clan de las Diosas) y entre ellos se encuentran los Diez Mandamientos.

ﾟº｡｡ºﾟﾟº｡｡ºﾟﾟº｡

Unos meses antes en el Reino Demoníaco

Cerca del castillo del Rey Demonio se encontraba una planicie hecha para entrenar a los demonios de alto rango donde en ese entonces los más jóvenes eran los dos príncipes del reino demoniaco. Zeldris el hijo menor del Rey Demonio y el actual verdugo de su padre el Rey. Zeldris poseía el cabello de color negro, unos ojos verdes perdidos en la oscuridad de su marca demoníaca y a pesar de tener cientos de años, aún siendo el demonio de alto rango más joven, aparentaba la edad de un niño de unos quince años de edad puesto que la vida de los Demonios y Diosas era bastante larga alcanzaban su tamaño de adulto entre los setecientos y novecientos años. Luego estaba el hijo mayor del Rey Demonio Meliodas, él por su fuerza también había sido nombrado el líder de los Diez Mandamientos, la elite del clan de los demonios y específicamente el Mandamiento del amor.

Meliodas al igual que su hermano tenía apariencia de niño de en este caso 17 años aproximadamente, el cabello rubio y desordenado con un ahogue y ojos verdes que eran oscurecidos por una marca demoníaca bastante única en él al estar en el centro de su frente y de un tamaño mayor a lo normal en otros demonios. De cara él y su hermano se parecían bastante, la mayor diferencia entre ellos era el cabello ya que uno era rubio y el otro era de color negro.

Bueno luego de la introduccion continuemos con la historia. Estos dos se encontraban en un enfrentamiento para entrenar, o más bien para que Zeldris entrenará puesto que a Meliodas no le servía de mucho pelear con su hermano ya que Zeldris era más debil que él. En ese momento llega un demonio de alto rango, nada más ni nada menos que Cusack el maestro de Zeldris a interrumpirlos

-Cusack:Disculpen las molestias Principe Zeldris, Principe meliodas, pero el Rey requiere de su precencia.

-En seguida vamos-dice Zeldris mirando a su hermano el cual tenía una cara como de "y que es lo que quiere ahora ese viejo"

Cusack sale de la escena haciendo un gesto de reverencia hacia los príncipes.

-Porque estas tan molesto hermano-le pregunta Zeldris a Meliodas.

-Porque están interrumpiendo tu entrenamiento..., además tengo que admitir que me estaba divirtiendo...

-hmp. - presume Zeldris un tanto orgulloso de ese... Cumplido?

En ese momento dejan de mirarse y de ellos surgen unas alas formadas por energía oscura que utilizan para volar camino al castillo tomándole solo un par de segundos llegar y aterrizar en uno de los balcones y caminar en silencio hacia el salón puesto que a pesar de que se llevaban bien no eran muy conversadores entre ellos. Ya en el salón del trono su padre el rey se encontraba sentado imponentemente. Estos se acercan a él.

-Rey:Hijos míos tengo dos importantes cosas que decirles...

-Si, si pero te puedes apurar que me estaba divirtiendo con Zeldris, sabes? - interrumpe Meliodas.

\- Claro como quieras- dice un tanto molesto el rey de la por la interrupción-Mañana por la noche deberán ir a inspeccionar el castillo del rey de los vampiros puesto que han estado desaparecido miembros de nuestro clan por lo que vamos a asegurarnos de que los vampiro no estén intentando nada en nuestra contra. Por el otro lado logramos sacar información del clan de la Diosa sobre que en unos meses los cuatro arcángeles se irán a inspeccionar el territorio humano al otro lado del continente por lo que tomaremos esa oportunidad y atacaremos al enemigo directamente en una emboscada. Meliodas, esto va para ti, debes informar hoy mismo a los Diez Mandamientos sobre este plan para que comiencen a preparar ejércitos para el contraataque.

-Entendido--responden ambos, zeldris con seriedad y meliodas con un tono un tanto burlesco.

En ese momento los dos se van al balcón más cercano y se van volando en direcciones opuestas, Zeldris al no tener nada que hacer se va a recorrer el reino a asegurarse de que todo este en orden, y mientras hacía su recorrido se da cuenta de que hay una pequeña revuelta en una plaza de la cuidad por lo que este se acerca a detenerla, al llegar ahí se da cuenta de que era una pelea entre vampiros y demonios por una estupidez. (peleando por cual de los dos clanes tenía mejor control sobre las llamas del purgatorio)

Zeldris aterriza en el medio de los dos bandos haciendo de que estos de asusten al no sentir su presencia.

-Que es lo que sucede aquí, porque tanto alboroto? - Dice un tanto molesto

Es eso se escuchan murmullos de la gente- Oye no es ese el verdugo? - - tienes razón es el príncipe zeldris- a la vez una voz femenina sale del bando de los vampiros

Nada de lo que se deba preocupar su majestad--dice esta con mucha serenidad.

A lo Zeldris se gira para ver la fuente de esa voz viendo a una mujer joven madura con un cabello liso amarrado con una trenza

Qué linda piensa zeldris sonrojandose un poco y respondiéndole-bueno en ese caso me retiro, pero no causen mas alboroto-dice mientras invoca sus alas y se va volando.

ﾟº｡｡ºﾟﾟº｡｡ºﾟﾟº｡

Mientras por el lado de meliodas

Este iba volando luego de salir del castillo cuando llama a sus compañeros mandamientos telepáticamente - (mandamientos, surgió una misión así que reúnanse en nuestra base ahora mismo) en ese momento diez voces le responden-(entendidoo).

Meliodas llega a su base esperando a los otros miembros de su grupo los cuales van llegando con sus respectivas parejas de equipo(esta división consistía en que dos mandamientos un tanto compatibles en poderes se unieran para que en el campo de batalla se complementarán de manera eficiente)

En eso cuando ya llegaron todos meliodas comienza a hablar-bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos voy a transmitirles el mensaje que mi padre me solicitó informar con urgencia.

-al parecer de fuentes del mismísimo clan de la Diosa nos enteramos de que en unos meses los cuatro arcángeles estarán fuera del alcance de su clan..

-interceptaremos a los arcángeles?!!- Dice Galánd el mandamiento de la verdad interrumpiendo a su lider por haberse dejado llevar debido a la emoción.

Meliodas bastante molesto lo mira de manera penetrante que prácticamente lo queman con ira, espantado un poco a todos los presentes y diciendo en un tono bastante molesto-dejame terminar. Bueno como decía los cuatro arcángeles se irán al otro lado del continente por negocios internos de su clan así que mi padre decidió tomar eso como oportunidad para atacar luz de gracia y así debilitar al clan de la diosa, esto no sera nada fácil así que me ordenó avisarles para que se preparen para esta misión.


End file.
